Xydarone
Xydarone IV was a female bounty hunter. Raised by a secretive Sensei, who loved her like a daughter, Xydarone learned the combat skills necessary to one day become a bounty hunter in her own right. After her training was complete, Xydarone gained a reputation as one of the world's deadliest bounty hunters. Shortly after the Battle of Orem, Xydarone was recruited by Natalia Thornton to locate Helen McKeen, hoping to turn her to the dark side. The plot was successful, and Xydarone took Helen to Arizona to collect the bounty that Zira Miranda Grover had placed on her. By this time, Xydarone began working for Zira. After Helen's friends in the Boy-Team mounted a rescue in Arizona, a battle broke out over the Cave of the Gargoyle. Xydarone fought against the Boy-Team rescuers and was inadvertently knocked into the gargoyle and killed. Biography Early Life Xydarone was born to Tanesha Christensen and an unnamed father in 1998. She loved her parents dearly and was surprisingly responsible for someone her age. In addition, she longed to be a mercenary someday. In kindergarten, she accidentally hit a male student with a pencil so hard that his nose bled. Xydarone felt terrible, and apologized several times. As her education continued, her skills proved to be legendary, especially for a nine-year-old. She proved this in fourth grade after a bully insulted her, saying her name was weird and that she was fat. Xydarone calmly retaliated that the bully was fatter than she was, and he was jealous that he had a simpler name. Furious, the bully attacked her, and she quickly fought back and beat him up. This prompted the bully's posse to run away. This event gained Xydarone a lot of respect, and the bully and his posse never messed with her again. Training Finally, Xydarone was discovered and a famous trainer offered to train her and raise her as his own. Xydarone agreed, as did her parents. After saying goodbye to them, Xydarone left with the man, though her thoughts dwelt upon her parents for several days afterwards and she cried several times. Xydarone trained with a select group of promising students for the following six years. The Sensei had always taken a special light to her, giving her special treatment, which made fellow student Sectumre jealous. Career After her training was complete, Xydarone captured the legendary Spiderman, and as a result she soon became famous for her work. (However, Spiderman later escaped). Despite having a high-tech arsenal at her disposal, she was not dependent on it. In her second mission, Xydarone realized that the Devil Mega had a computer that possessed electronic detecting equipment. As a result, she had to capture the villain at hand equipped only with a bow, some arrows, and a crystal knife. Sneaking aboard the compound, she successfully captured the villain. From there, everybody around the world wanted her help, and her assignments soon went from helping average citizens to even being hired by governors and royalty. After graduation, her master told her that she was required to spend at least one hour per day training and practicing. Between then and her missions she usually watched television or went to the local swimming pool. At the pool she preferred to keep to herself, but was kind to anyone who saw her there. Every day for lunch and dinner she ate meat, macaroni and cheese, and an ice cream sandwich. She was still acrobatic, however. Upon discovering her weight gain, her master offered to help her lose weight, but Xydarone declined, thinking people would be more likely to underestimate her if she did not look as physically fit. To complete her missions, Xydarone would often lay aside grudges. At one point, Sectumre finally found Xydarone while on a mission and they were able to make up over previous slights. Sectumre asked what her plans were, and Xydarone said she was going swimming. As a token of her goodwill towards Sectumre, she even bought him a swimsuit. Sectumre joined Xydarone at the swimming pool several times. Duel In The Fortress Later, Hell Burnbottom hired Xydarone to capture Mr. Odious NoHead and, more importantly, the box he would be found carrying. Upon learning what the box contained — directly violating Burnbottom’s instructions — Xydarone contemplated keeping it for herself. Unbeknownst to Xydarone, Burnbottom had a group of robot soldiers. She eventually discovered them, killing all of them in a confrontation. Xydarone tracked Odious all the way to New York City, where he was hiding among the City Volcano, and moved to kill him. Odious Apparated away and to safety, though Xydarone realized that he had left the box. However, Burnbottom had followed Xydarone to the volcano and the two engaged in battle over control of the box. Xydarone opened fire on Burnbottom, but he used his sword to deflect the bullets. Unable to break through the mutant’s defense, Xydarone quickly found herself forced to the edge of a cliff that hung over a molten pit, apparently at Burnbottom’s mercy. Not willing to risk damaging the casket, Burnbottom tried to force Xydarone to relinquish it by turning his mental powers against the bounty hunter, yet Xydarone’s strength of will allowed her to resist the NoHead’s suggestions long enough to throw herself right at the villain, bowling him over before choking him. Before Burnbottom could pull her off, she turned around so that she was behind him. However, Burnbottom simply turned his hand toward his back and telekinetically hurled Xydarone from the cliff… apparently to her death. Shocked by this turn of events, and horrified at the thought of having lost his prize, Hell Burnbottom peered over the edge only to find Xydarone’s gun waiting for him. Shooting Burnbottom square in the hand and knocking the NoHead to his back, Xydarone returned to solid ground and declared herself the victor of their conflict. Burnbottom, hurt by the shot but not seriously injured, sardonically congratulated the bounty hunter, then promptly turned his powers against her. Stripped of her gun, forced to her knees and his arms pinned to her side through telekinesis, Xydarone looked certain to meet her end, yet — surprising the NoHead again — she kicked the box Burnbottom desired over the cliff edge. Infuriated, Burnbottom released his grip on Xydarone and went for the box, getting a telekinetic hold on it narrowly before it was destroyed. With Burnbottom’s back to her, concentration focused on retrieving the casket, Xydarone weighed up the benefits of taking advantage of this opening and killing the NoHead Master. She quickly decided against such a course of action however, believing that, if taken, the NoHeads would trouble her to no end. She thus fled the scene of the battle, stealing Hell Burnbottom’s NBV vehicle, and left New York City behind her. Capturing Helen McKeen Xydarone discussed capturing Helen McKeen on several occasions and, after one such meeting in Salt Lake City, Xydarone received word that bounty hunters in her own employ had managed to capture Helen over Orem and were holding her at a remote location. By the time Xydarone arrived, however, Helen had escaped. Of the hunters assembled by Natalia to capture the Grand Cruiser, among them several who had so recently dealt with the Boy-Team, Xydarone was the only hunter to figure out how the Grand Cruiser eluded Girl-Team pursuit by avoiding the tracking systems and tracked the ship to the Classic Fun Center. In her pursuit, she followed the Grand Cruiser to the Classic Fun Center, where she informed Natalia Thornton of their destination. In response, Natalia then sent a detachment of robot soldiers to infiltrate the city. Xydarone was followed by Severus, who she easily destroyed by setting a deadly trap. When Natalia arrived, she forced the store manager into a twisted agreement that left him no other choice but to harm Helen and her friends, including selling her out to Xydarone. After the capture of Helen and his companions, Natalia Thornton bound Helen and gave the latter to Xydarone, who in turn, planned to hand her to Zira for a hefty bounty. However, it would be several months before Xydarone delivered Helen to Zira’s palace in Arizona, and her whereabouts during that time were unknown to Andrew Hendersen and Steven Thompson, who scoured the country for leads that would lead them to the bounty hunter. Death Zira Miranda Grover once hired Xydarone to track down Anakin and Summer. Xydarone leaped at the chance to help her. After hanging out in Zira’s throne room for quite some time, she left to get something to eat. On the way there, however, Summer Petersen snuck up on her. She hit Xydarone with a medicine dart, putting Xydarone to sleep. Summer donned her clothes as a disguise, gave Xydarone a white shirt, and hid her in a closet. When Summer Petersen, the Robot Commander, and Anakin Organa attempted to rescue Helen from Zira’s palace, they were captured, with Zira finding different ways to dispose of each of the erstwhile heroes. Just around this time, Xydarone woke up, and headed to the throne room. There, Zira gave her her shirt and cap back. When Summer freed Helen and was to be Zira’s servant, Zira sent her to Xydarone to show her how she had turned out. Xydarone was not impressed, but did not send Summer back, as it would be insulting to the ruler. She had also forgiven Summer for sneaking up on her. Xydarone and Summer argued about the Boy-Team’s wrongdoings and the Girl-Team’s actions. Xydarone swiftly curtailed the argument after getting uncharacteristically angry and fell asleep. Xydarone remained on-guard, but found her stay entertaining, watching with Zira as Anakin battled the vicious monster. When Anakin killed the monster, an outraged Zira sentenced Anakin and Helen to be cast into the gargoyle cave. On the path to the gargoyle, Xydarone was aware of the large reward for Anakin's capture. Unfortunately, Zira would not take it or even allow Xydarone to negotiate for it. They killed her monster; they would have to pay the price. Xydarone was frustrated by this but could conceive of no plan to gain the reward. Anakin staged his own rescue and Xydarone attempted to stop him along with several of Zira's hapless guards. While she fired at Anakin, in her obsession with capturing the Jedi, she failed to notice Helen. Helen, still feeling ill, accidentally activated Xydarone's manual controls on her jetpack by waving her lightsaber wildly behind her, rocketing the hunter against the limousine and bouncing down to the sand, rolling right into the waiting maw of the gargoyle. Although she was dead, Xydarone died doing her dream job. Physical Description Xydarone was beautiful and tough at most. She had black hair and blue eyes. She was also slightly fat, not because she didn’t exercise, but because of poor dieting. Every day for lunch and dinner she ate meat, macaroni and cheese, and an ice cream sandwich. She was still acrobatic, however, and always had her hair done up. She always wore a cap, a pink shirt, and blue jeans. Xydarone’s BMI was 26.6. Personality and Traits Xydarone was fierce, clever, and brave. When her master noticed that she was gaining weight, she denied his offer to help her slim down. She thought people would underestimate her more if she didn’t look as fit. She carried out her missions with precision and didn’t leave loose ends. She was also formidable in a duel. Her hobbies were swimming, training, and watching TV. As an adult, Xydarone was very puritanical, and claimed she had not so much as held a man in her arms, possibly as a result of her moral code. Talents and Abilities In addition to her skills as a marksman, Xydarone was an extremely adept unarmed combatant despite what her appearance may suggest. Her combat skill, tactical ingenuity, and strength of will even allowed her to engage in personal combat with Emily Watson at one point and survive. While Xydarone did not exactly hold her own, and Emily’s objective was not to kill her, Xydarone managed to both temporarily resist the mutant’s telepathic suggestions and surprise Emily by shooting her in the hand. Unfortunately for Xydarone however, the shot did not penetrate her opponent’s mechnohand cover, and Emily simply immobilized Xydarone terlekinetically when the fight began again. Relationships Summer Petersen Summer Petersen had a deep hatred for Xydarone, but she quickly gained some respect for the infamous bounty hunter. Although Xydarone detested Summer after the latter ambushed her, she eventually forgave her for it. During her second night as Zira’s personal slave, Zira offered Xydarone to watch Summer for the night, and Xydarone accepted. Summer was completely unprepared for what would happen once she and the bounty hunter had reached her room. Much to her surprise, Xydarone told her that she felt sorry for her, though she knew Summer was to become Zira’s successor. After that, the two ended up in an argument about the Boy-Team’s wrongdoings and the Girl-Team’s actions. Xydarone swiftly curtailed the argument after becoming uncharacteristically angry and went to sleep. Xydarone and Summer were in close proximity of each other onboard Zira’s limousine, but the two barely even looked at each other. Sectumre Xydarone was one of the fellow students at the training academy Sectumre learned from. The relationship between him and Xydarone was initially shaky. Sectumre constantly demonstrated jealousy over the special treatment Xydarone received. After several years of training, Sectumre became very popular, though not as much as Xydarone. However, Sectumre finally found Xydarone while on a mission and they were able to make up over previous slights. He even joined her at the swimming pool a few times. Appearances *Boys vs. Girls - Part 2 *Boys vs. Girls - Part 3 Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Bounty hunters Category:Neutrals